Endoscopic instruments with at least one channel configured in the handle are known in various models in the art. The channels are configured, for instance, as suction, irrigation, and light conducting channels, with the suction and irrigation channels serving to clean the surgical area and the endoscope lens while the light conducting channel is used to convey sufficient light for endoscopic examinations and interventions into the surgical area by means of light conductors.
In connecting the channels of the handle with the external supply conduits, to ensure that the correct channels and supply conduits are always coupled with one another, it is common in the art to provide the channels/supply conduits with matching color codings, arrows, and/or other markings. Especially in the often hectic activity of a clinic, however, this type of connection labeling does not constitute sufficient protection against erroneous connections of the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,501 A discloses a medical instrument in which the supply conduits that are to be coupled with the channels of the handle are joined together in an adapter which in turn can be secured to the handle. With this medical instrument that is known in the art, the adapter is configured as a component that is adapted to the shape of the handle and can be coupled only with handles of this special form. This configuration ensures a very high protection against erroneous connection, but the cost of building it is very high and demands in each case a handle of totally determined form.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to create a medical instrument of the aforementioned type which is of simple construction and ensures a high degree of connection security.